


Burning Bright, But Not Alone

by Swordaperson



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Family Secrets, Gen, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordaperson/pseuds/Swordaperson
Summary: For nearly a year now, Lux has led her team of Star Guardians in an effort to protect Earth against the creatures of the Void. And in that time, she's had to keep her identity a secret from her family, lest they get themselves hurt... or worse, try to stop her. But unbeknownst to Lux, her brother Garen has suspicions...
Relationships: Garen Crownguard & Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Kudos: 31





	Burning Bright, But Not Alone

Garren stood in the small ally between apartment buildings. It was late, the sun had almost completely set. He was risking hell with his aunt if he was late for dinner, but… well, Garen was a grown man. He could make his own schedule. And if _Lux_ could be constantly late for dinner…

That thought knotted his stomach. Garen shook his head and turned towards the alley's exit, considering briefly just leaving; just going back into the building and forgetting what he had seen, even as he knew that would be impossible.

Not as long as he was still living under the same roof as his sister…

Out of the darkening night, there was a flash of brilliant pink light from behind him. Garen turned as fast as he could, but the light was already gone. In its place was Lux, still wearing her school uniform, even though school had been out for hours.

Lux took a single step, brushing her hair off her shoulders, before she saw Garen standing in front of her. Even in the setting evening light, Garen could see the color draining from her face.

"Garen! Hey!" Lux said, trying and failing to look and sound casual. "What are you doing in this dank ally, huh? See a perp running down here?"

Garen resisted the urge to cross his arms, a habit whenever he was questioning someone. "What are _you_ doing here, Lux?" 

"Oh just, well, Jinx wanted to try making out in a new location, you know how she is, you just missed her leave-"

"Lux."

Lux was pointing behind her back, but she slowly dropped her arm, the forced, fake smile plastered over her face melting off.

No point in dragging this out. They needed to get this settled."I know."

The words landed with a monsterous _thud_ between them. For several moments neither of them said anything, Lux just stared at him in horror and disbelief. Garen swallowed and decided it would be best to just… make himself completely clear.

"I know you're one of the Star Guardians, Lux."

Lux's mouth twitched, opening as if to speak but no words came out. But Garen knew what she was going to say. It was the obvious question that came next.

"Last week," he answered the unspoken question. "I saw you running out of the apartment without telling Aunt Tianna or I where you were going, so…" He shrugged. "I followed you to this alley and saw you transform and fly off."

Lux blinked at him. "You've known for _a week_ and you haven't told anyone?"

Garen arched an eyebrow. "Do you _want_ me to tell anyone?"

"I- well," Lux said, "I know how you and Aunt Tianna are."

"'How we are'? What do you mean by that?"

"Every time the Star Guardians- every time _I'm_ on the news saving the city, it's all you and Aunt Tianna can do to look down your nose at the coverage," Lux said, a challenging edge coming to her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Garen asked, feeling taken aback. "I've barely said anything about the Star Guardians."

"Exactly!" Lux cried out, her voice echoing off the walls of the ally. "Every single time, the Star Guardians-- me and my team!-- are on the news, Aunt Tianna doesn't miss a beat. 'Ruffians'. 'Outlaws'. 'Degenerates'," she counted off her fingers as she spoke. "Same things when I told her I was going out with Jinx. And _you_ never spoke up and disagreed with her." 

"You know how Tianna is," Garen said. "She's a very principled woman and Jinx is-"

"This isn’t about Jinx, Garen!" Lux almost shouted. "I know how you both are. You both love your law and order and justice." She turned away, looking down at the ground. "I know," her voice wavered and almost cracked. "I know if you or Aunt Tianna ever found out, you'd-" Her voice caught and the tears started, glistening in the corners of her eyes. "I- I knew you'd hate me."

In a single moment, Garen closed the distance between them and in another, wrapped his sister in his arms. Lux was silent, her words failing her and almost going limp as she rested against him.

"You're my _sister,_ " Garen said, his own voice starting to waver. "You're fighting to protect others. How could I _ever_ hate you?"

Lux was silent, save for the small, choking cries as she leaned against her brother. A few seconds, a minute, several minutes, neither of them knew how long they stood there in near silence in the dark, dank ally.

It was Lux that pulled away first, slowly and gently, as if s wasn't ready but knew she had to. She wiped her eyes, trying to make herself more presentable, but not doing a great job. Garen reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin from his hasty fast food lunch from earlier in the day and handed it to Lux. She accepted it and blew her nose.

"I… I had no idea my silence was hurting you like this, Lux. Next time Aunt Tianna starts up-"

"No, no Garen. Don't, please." Lux said, shaking her head. "She's your boss… and the roof over our heads. You shouldn't be riling her up."

"But I can't just let her talk about you like that."

Lux stepped over to him and playfully punched his shoulder, something she'd been doing since they were kids. "It's okay, Garen. I… I won't lie and say what she says doesn't hurt, but," she smiled up at him, genuine and thankful. "Knowing your silence isn't agreement… helps a lot."

Garen smiled softly back at her. "If you ever need anything Lux; another shoulder to help you hold this duty of your's, you just have to ask."

Lux opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the pop song that started playing from her pocket. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. As soon as she answered a voice on the other end was yelling.

" _Lux! Where are you!?_ "

"Janna? What's going?"

" _The Baron is back! We need-- No! Jinx! We need to wait for Lux-_ "

There was yelling, and what sounded like an explosion, and the call ended. Lux slipped her phone back in her pocket. "My team needs me," she said 

Garen smirked and nodded. "Sounds like it." He waved her off. "Go on, I'll cover for you. Don't worry."

Lux nodded back. "Thanks, Garen."

She raised her hand over her head towards the stars above her and almost like a bolt of lightning, a flash of brilliant pink light shot from the sky to Lux and in a moment she was changed, dressed in the now familiar Star Guardians uniform, and an aura that seemed to light up the very air around her.

She turned away, but looked over her shoulder at her brother once more. He smiled, "Go, do your hero duty. Burn bright, but remember you're not alone." 

She blinked and grinned, nodding back and in a moment was gone, flying away at a speed Garen could only marvel at.

She watched after her for several moments until she was just a faint glowing blip in the starry sky. It was only then that he left, considering how to use his good will and reputation with their aunt to help make Lux's duty lighter to bear.


End file.
